I'm Just a Jealous Guy
by Priss-hanyo
Summary: Inuyasha can't help that he gets easily jealous when guys get near what is his. Will Kagome forgive him?


Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor do I own the song Jealous Guy by John Lennon

On my way down to Florida, I was listening to Abbey Road by the Beatles when Jealous Guy came on and it just seemed right for Inuyasha. This is my first fanfic as well as my first song fic let me know you think. Thanks!

* * *

><p>I'm just a 'Jealous Guy'<p>

The teacher had assigned partners for their next lab project and Kouga and Kagome were partners for the next few weeks.

'_Why __did __Kagome __always __have __to __be __so __nice __to __him? __Didn__'__t __she __realize __that __he __wants __to __be __more __then __friends?__' _Inuyasha thought.

Kagome was chatting away with Kouga; she thought that he was a nice guy. He never gave her any reason to hate him, he was always friendly. She couldn't help it if she felt bad for the new kids in school. Granted he was no longer a new kid; he'd been here over a few months already.

Kouga felt a pair of eyes on him and smirked when he saw that it was the mutt face. _'__Ha, __stupid __dog, __you __can__'__t __fix __this __now! __So __what, __if __those __two __were __a __couple __the __mutt __hadn__'__t __marked __her __so __she __was __still __free __in __his __book.__'_

Kouga quickly dropped the smirk as Kagome looked at him to see what he was looking at. She turned and saw Inuyasha looking their way, she waved and gave him her special smile that was just for him.

Inuyasha, smirked back at Kouga once Kagome had turn her back on him. _'__Ha!__' _Inuyasha thought.

_**I was dreaming of the past**_

_**And my heart was beating fast**_

Then Kouga leaned over to whisper something in Kagome ear a smirk on his face. He tried to get her attention again. _'__What __the- __Get __that __fuck__'__n __good __for __nothing __wimpy __ass __wolf __cub __away __from __our __MATE!__' _His demon screamed at him. Inuyasha eyes flickered red, his demon side was winning the battle and he didn't care.

_**I began to lose control**_

_**I began to lose control**_

The bell rang and before anyone could move Inuyasha was across the room throwing Kagome over his shoulder and snarling at Kouga as he leapt out of the room window taking Kagome with him. Kagome was yelling for Inuyasha to put her down, that he was being ridiculous but he wasn't having any of it. He kept going till he was out in the woods behind the school and to one of his favorite trees. Only then did he put her down at the base of the tree but kept her in his embrace.

_**I didn't mean to hurt you**_

_**I'm sorry that I made you cry**_

_**I didn't want to hurt you**_

_**I'm just a jealous guy**_

Kagome was fuming mad and on the edge of tears. '_How __could __he __do __this __again!__' _A tear slipped down her cheek and she tried her hardest to stay them off. _'__What! __Was __she __not __allowed __to __talk __to __any __other __guy __but __him? __That __was __beyond __unreasonable! __Didn__'__t __he __know __that __her __heart __and __soul __belong __to __him __already?__'_

_**I was feeling insecure**_

_**You might not love me anymore**_

_**I was shivering inside**_

_**I was shivering inside**_

The moment he put her down he smelled her anger and sadness on her. The human side of him told the demon side that he had gone to far. The demon side wasn't having it, she was his 'mate'. How dare that wolf cub get near his Kagome! Why would Kagome let him, was it cause he was a hanyou; was he not good enough for her? He shivered at the thought of losing Kagome, she was his everything!

_**I didn't mean to hurt you**_

_**I'm sorry that I made you cry**_

_**I didn't want to hurt you**_

_**I'm just jealous guy**_

Inuyasha had his arms wrapped around her his nose buried in the crook of neck breathing in her scent; helping him to calm down his demon side. His human side was finally, back in control. His ear's twitched to the sound of Kagome taking a deep breath. As quickly as his ears had twitched to her sound they quickly laid flat against his silver hair, knowing that he had done it again.

_**I didn't mean to hurt you**_

_**I'm sorry that I made you cry**_

_**I didn't want to hurt you**_

_**I'm just jealous guy**_

K-K-Ka'gome? He felt the girl move in his arm and take another deep breath as she straighten herself and pushed him off her. He could tell she was still hurt which made him whimper. He didn't mean to hurt her or make her cry again but…

_**I was trying to catch your eyes**_

_**Thought that you were trying to hide**_

_**I was swallowing my pain**_

_**I was swallowing my pain**_

"I-I.. tried to get your attention. I really did try K-Ka'gome but when that damn wolf cub put his face near your neck- I- I- I lost it. He hung his head not in shame for his action. He had every right to protect what was his but in sadness for hurting her again.

Kagome took a deep breath and looked up at her hanyou. She could see that he was upset about upsetting her. She reached out and cupped his face with her hand and said, "I forgive you, I always will Inuyasha 'but' you should know by now that I would never do anything to hurt you. I love you."

His ears perked at this and he looked up to see deep chocolate brown eyes staring back at him with nothing but love for him. "I'm sorry!" He spit out. "Its just that damn cub wants more then just to be your friend I can smell it and-" she open her mouth to say something but he kept going. "and I know you don't care for him but I can't help it! I don't want to share you with anyone, especially since we haven't… we haven't… m-mated." He mumbled the last part his face starting to turn a slight shade of red.

'_Wow, __he__'__s __never __said __this __much __about __us __before.__' _Kagome stood there eyes wide in shock that he had said all this. _'__He__'__s __never __good __with __sharing __his __feelings!__'_

"Look Kagome, I can't help it if I want you all to myself and don't want to share you. You mean the world to me and I don't know what I would do with out you by my-"

Kagome threw her arms around his neck and smashed her lips onto his.

"K-Ka'gome!" Inuyasha mumbled under the pressure of her lips up against his and without a second thought returned her kiss. He nibbled on her lower lip and then caressed her lips with his tongue begging her to let him in. He smiled against her lips as she quickly responded to his request and she began to explore his mouth lightly running her tongue over his fangs. Inuyasha quickly began to dominate the kiss and Kagome willingly let him. His hands wrapped around her one resting on the small of her back, while the other slipped in to her raven hair, pressing her form as close as possible to him, leaving no space between them. They finally broke their kiss both needing to come up for air.

Kagome looked up catching her breath and smiled at him. "I understand, I'll be careful around that damn wolf cub" taking one of his sayings "and other guys. You can't help it if I belong to you, right." Then she smirked as she meet his amber golden eyes with her chocolate brown eyes and said, "Just as long as you realize your 'MINE' and I don't share either!" she growled.

_**I didn't meant to hurt you**_

_**I'm sorry that I made you cry**_

_**I didn't wan to hurt you**_

_**I'm just a jealous guy (watch out)**_

_**I'm just a jealous guy (look out baby)**_

_**I'm just a jealous guy.**_

Inuyasha ears perked up at this and he smirked at his feisty future mate.

"Keh." He pulled her back into his arm placing a soft kiss on her lips, trailing kisses down to the crook of her neck and took a deep breath of her sweet scent. He nibble gently the spot on her neck right above the collar bone that he intended to place his mark at in the future, sending a shiver up the girls spine; a soft moan escaping her lips.

_His __demon __side __stood __in __pride __crossing __his __arms __and __stuffing __his __hands __inside __his __haorie._ _ '__MINE__' __he __smirked.__'_

* * *

><p>Well I'm done. I hope you guys enjoyed the story! Any feedback would be greatly appreciated.<p>

^.^

Priss


End file.
